bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto/Image Gallery
Yamamoto Anime Images Profile Images 206Yamamoto profile.png|Yamamoto, Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13. Yamamoto, Episode 210.jpg|Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Yamamoto.png|Yamamoto. Ep206YamamotoCharaPic.png|Characters image. Soul Society arc 53Yamamoto speaks.png|Yamamoto speaks with Rukia at her execution. Ep53YamamotoBeginsExecution.png|Yamamoto commences the ceremony. Ep54YamamotoPromisesRukia.png|Yamamoto agrees to fulfill Rukia's request. 55Shunsui & Ukitake vs. Yamamoto.png|Yamamoto facing off against Shunsui & Ukitake. Bleach yamajii0023.png|Yamamoto after releasing Ryūjin Jakka. Arrancar arc 125Yamamoto speaks.png|Yamamoto speaking with Hitsugaya, Matsumoto and Orihime. Ep126Inemuri.png|Yamamoto uses Inemuri on Hinamori. Hueco Mundo arc 206Unohana, Yamamoto, and Ginrei witness.png|Yamamoto alongside Unohana and Ginrei during Urahara's proficiency test. Ep210RetsuOrders.png|Unohana receives orders she disagrees with. Fake Karakura Town arc Ep215JōkakuEnjō1.png|Yamamoto's Jōkaku Enjō flames begins to surround his adversaries. Ep215JōkakuEnjō2.png|Aizen and his cohorts are surrounded using Jōkaku Enjō. Ep215JōkakuEnjō.png|Yamamoto uses Jōkaku Enjō against Aizen, Gin and Tōsen. Ep225YamamotoArrives.png|Yamamoto arrives to save the Lieutenants. 226Yamamoto confronts.png|Yamamoto vs. Ayon. Ep226AyonIncinerated.png|Yamamoto incinerate Ayon. 226Yamamoto incinerates.png|Yamamoto taking down Harribel's Fracción. Hirako aproaches Yamamoto.png|Shinji Hirako approaches Yamamoto after arriving in the fake Karakura Town 294Yamamoto appears.png|Yamamoto appears behind Sōsuke Aizen after the latter cuts down the rest of the captains. 294Aizen stabs.png|Aizen stabs Yamamoto through the stomach. 294Yamamoto grabs.png|Yamamoto grabs Aizen 294Ennetsu Jigoku.png|Yamamoto initiating Ennetsu Jigoku 294Wonderweiss appears.png|Wonderweiss appears behind Yamamoto 294Wonderweiss seals.png|Wonderweiss seals Yamamoto's Ryūjin Jakka 294Yamamoto removes.png|Yamamoto removes the top half of his shihakushō in preparation for fighting Wonderweiss. 294Yamamoto vs. Wonderweiss.png|Yamamoto vs. Wonderweiss 294Yamamoto prepares.png|Yamamoto using Hakuda 294Centurion.png|Yamamoto captured by Wonderweiss 294Yamamoto rips.png|Yamamoto tears off Wonderweiss's arms. 294Yamamoto punches.png|Yamamoto using Sōkotsu 294Yamamoto kills.png|Yamamoto shatters Wonderweiss, up close 294Sokotsu.png|Yamamoto shatters Wonderweiss 294Yamamoto confronts.png|Yamamoto confronts Aizen after defeating Wonderweiss. AizenAndYamamotoAfterWonderweissDefeat.jpg|Yamamoto appraches Aizen after defeating Wonderweiss. 294Yamamoto_lies.png|A badly burnt Yamamoto lies in a crater. InjuredYamamoto.jpg|Yamamoto lies injured. Yamamoto Armless.jpg|Yamamoto after losing his arm. Yamamoto omake ep275.png|Yamamoto gets angry. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Ep362YamamotoOrders.png|Yamamoto orders the officers to help restore Ichigo's powers. Ep366Report.png|Yamamoto receives a report regarding Ichigo arriving. EP355 Yamamto'sAnger.png|Captain-Commander Yamamoto's anger at Kira. Bount arc (anime only) Episode88ByakuyaYamamoto.png|Yamamoto briefs Byakuya about the Bount and researching them. Ep103CaptainCommandersOrders.png|Yamamoto orders Unohana, Shunsui and Komamura to hunt the Bount. Episode105NanaoYamamoto.png|Nanao reports to Yamamoto. The New Captain Shusuke Amagai arc (anime only) Yamamoto Kills Shin'etsu.jpg|Yamamoto kills Shin'etsu Kisaragi. Ep179YamamotoExplains.png|Yamamoto explains his plan. Sasakibe reports to Yamamoto.png|Yamamoto takes a report from his Lieutenant. Yamamoto Zanpakuto.jpg|Yamamoto revealing his sword hidden in has staff. Zanpakuto Unknown Tales arc (anime only) 230Chojiro_appears.png|Chōjirō appears behind Yamamoto. 245Yamamoto_sits.png|Yamamoto sits within his barrier. 250Yamamoto_states.png|Yamamoto states there is great turmoil in Soul Society. 251Shinigami_kneels.png|A Shinigami kneels before Yamamoto. 251Yamamoto_and_Ginrei_assume.png|Yamamoto and Ginrei assume battle stances. Yamamoto Prepares to Seal Koga.png|Yamamoto grabs two of the spears. Yamamoto encaged.png|Yamamoto protected by his barrier. Ep247PyramidBarrier.png|Yamamoto's barrier up close. Byakuya comes across the Captain-Commander.png|Muramasa brings Byakuya to the Captain-Commander. 246Ichigo_arrives.png|Ichigo arrives at Yamamoto's location. 246Yamamoto_opens.png|Yamamoto opens his eyes. 247Barrier_shatters.png|Yamamoto's barrier shatters around him. 247Yamamoto_says.png|Yamamoto says Muramasa has taken the upper hand. 247Yamamoto_explains.png|Yamamoto explains Muramasa's powers. 248Yamamoto_states.png|Yamamoto states Muramasa has been successful thus far. Hyorinmaru and Hitsugaya intervene.png|Ichigo, Hitsugaya, and Hyōrinmaru land before Yamamoto. 248Wood_peels.png|The wood peels off of Yamamoto's cane. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Nanao Rangiku return E317.png|Nanao and Rangiku report to the captains after being unaccounted for. Byakuya presents Dangai item.png|Byakuya presents Dangai item to Yamamoto. Ep317ByakuyaPresentsEvidence.png|Byakuya presents his findings. Reigais Ukitake And Kyoraku Attack Yamamoto.png|Reigai of Ukitake and Kyōraku attack Yamamoto. Reigai Shunsui using Irooni.jpg|Reigai Shunsui attacks Yamamoto. Yamamoto Unleashes His Flames.png|Yamamoto unleashes his flames. Yamamoto Blasts Ukitake.png|Yamamoto toasts Reigai of Ukitake. Yamamoto Clears Away Bushogama.png|Yamamoto clears away Reigai-Shunsui's attack. Yamamoto unleashes his reiatsu.png|Yamamoto unleashes his Reiatsu. Yamamoto releases his Shikai against Kyoraku.png|Yamamoto fighting the Reigai of Shunsui. Yamamoto vs. Reigai Ukitake & Shunsui.jpg|Yamamoto vs. Reigai Ukitake & Shunsui. Yamamoto sliced by Kageoni.png|Yamamoto sliced by Kageoni. Yamamoto appears behind Reigai-Kyoraku.png|Yamamoto intercepts Reigai-Kyōraku's movements. Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto vs. Reigai-Shunsui Kyoraku & Reigai-Jushiro Ukitake.png|Yamamoto berates the Reigai for their foolishness. Yamamoto Traps The Reigai.png|Yamamoto traps the Reigai. Yamamoto stands over his fallen opponents.png|Yamamoto stands victorious over his opponents. E330 Unohana stops Yamamoto.png|Unohana stops Yamamoto from fighting any further. E330 Renji before Unohana, Yamamoto.png|Yamamoto gives orders to Renji. Yamamoto Burns Reigai Byakuya.png|Yamamoto arrives on the scene. Ep333YamamotoArrives.png|Yamamoto arrives. Ep333NozomiIchigoYamaInaba.png|Facing off against Inaba. Ep333InabasAttack.png|Inaba unleashes his attack. Ep333YamamotoNReigai.png|Yamamoto is surrounded by the Reigai. Ep333YamamotoReleases.png|Yamamoto releases Ryūjin Jakka. Ep333ReigaiUnohanaAppears.png|Reigai-Unohana appears behind Yamamoto. Ep333Rikujōkōrō.png|Reigai-Retsu Unohana uses Rikujōkōrō on Yamamoto. Ep333YamaotoExplosion.png|The explosion caused by Yamamoto. Ep333InabaVsYama.png|Inaba attacks Yamamoto. Ep334WhySaveMe.png|Nozomi questions why Yamamoto saved her life. Ep334Flamed.png|Yamamoto surprises Inaba. Ep334NozomiProtects.png|Nozomi protects Yamamoto. BigYamaInferno.png|Yamamoto's flames during his battle against the Reigai. Music Covers Bleach The DiamondDust Rebellion OST.png|Yamamoto, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, Hitsugaya, Kusaka, and several other captains on the cover of the Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion OST. Yamamoto Manga Images Profile Images Ch494Pg2YamamotoCharaPic.png|Characters image. Soul Society arc 156Cover.png|Yamamoto on the cover of Chapter 156. Hueco Mundo arc 315Cover.png|Yamamoto and several other Shinigami on the cover of Chapter 315. -102Cover.png|Yamamoto on the cover of Chapter -102. -102Yamamoto declares.png|Yamamoto declares an Emergency when Shinigami go missing. Fake Karakura Town arc 316Cover.png|Yamamoto, his fellow Shinigami, and the enemy captains and Arrancar on the cover of Chapter 316. MangaVolume45Cover.png|Yamamoto on the cover of Volume 45. 316JōkakuEnjō.png|Yamamoto entraps Aizen, Gin and Tōsen with Jōkaku Enjō. 316JōkakuEnjō2.png|Yamamoto uses Jōkaku Enjō on Aizen, Gin and Tōsen. 316Yamamoto releases.png|Yamamoto uses Ryūjin Jakka's Jōkaku Enjō. 338HitotsumeNadegiri2.png|Ayon splits in half after Yamamoto uses Hitotsume: Nadegiri. 338Taimatsu.png|Ayon is incinerated when Yamamoto uses Taimatsu to end their battle. 339Cover.png|Yamamoto, Izuru, and Ayon on the cover of Chapter 339. 339Taimatsu1.png|Yamamoto walks away from Ayon after destroying him with Taimatsu. 339Taimatsu2.png|Mila Rose, Sung-Sun and Apacci are all defeated at the same time when Yamamoto uses Taimatsu. 376Cover.png|Yamamoto and the other Shinigami allied against Aizen on the cover of Chapter 376. Yamamoto&Aizen.png|Yamamoto captures Aizen by allowing him to stab him. Yamamoto Ennetsu Jigoku.png|Yamamoto's Ennetsu Jigoku. 394Cover.png|Yamamoto on the cover of Chapter 394. Yamamoto Hand to Hand.png|Yamamoto preparing to use Hakuda. Wonderweiss arms arms.png|Yamamoto momentarily captured by Wonderweiss. Yamamoto - That all you got.png|Yamamoto unfazed after being physically assaulted by Wonderweiss Margela. Yamamoto - Sokotsu.png|Yamamoto uses Sōkotsu on Wonderweiss. 395Cover.png|Yamamoto and Wonderweiss on the cover of Chapter 395. Yamamoto shatters Wonderweiss.png|Yamamoto shattering Wonderweiss with a Hakuda technique. 423Cover.png|Yamamoto, Aizen, Shunsui, Byakuya, and Kenpachi on the cover of Chapter 423. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc MangaVolume58Cover.png|Yamamoto on the cover of Volume 58. 505Cover.png|Yamamoto on the cover of Chapter 505. 506Cover.png|Yamamoto on the cover of chapter 506. 509Cover.png|Zanka no Tachi on the cover of Chapter 509. 482Rise of the Wandenreich.png|The Wandenreich declaring war on Yamamoto. 483Chojiro is impaled.png|Witnessing Sasakibe being impaled by the Wandenreich. 486Chojiro swears.png|Sasakibe swears to serve Yamamoto for as long as he lives. 486Yamamoto mourns.png|Yamamoto mourns at Sasakibe's funeral. 503Yamamoto deflects.png|Yamamoto deflects Driscoll's attack. 503Yamamoto arrives.png|Yamamoto arrives. 504Younger Yamamoto.png|Yamamoto when he was younger. 504Yamamoto is scarred.png|Yamamoto gains a new scar on his forehead. 504Driscoll attacks.png|Driscoll attacks Yamamoto. 504Yamamoto yells.png|Yamamoto yells in anger. 504Yamamoto kills.png|Yamamoto melts the flesh from Driscoll's bones. 505Yamamoto assures.png|Yamamoto tells Hisagi to not worry. 505Yamamoto takes off.png|Yamamoto takes off in a blaze of Reiatsu. 505Yamamoto confronts.png|Yamamoto arriving to confront Royd Lloyd disguised as Yhwach. 506As, Bazz-B, and NaNaNa attack.png|Sternritter ambush Yamamoto. 506Zanka no Tachi.png|Yamamoto activates his Bankai, Zanka no Tachi. 507Yamamoto attacks.png|Yamamoto attacks Royd. 507Zanka no Tachi, East - Kyokujitsujin.png|Yamamoto explains Zanka no Tachi, Higashi: Kyokujitsujin. 507Yamamoto vs. Royd.png|Royd attempts to attack Yamamoto. 507Zanka no Tachi, West - Zanjitsu Gokui.png|Yamamoto uses Zanka no Tachi, Nishi: Zanjitsu Gokui. 508Yamamoto promises.png|Yamamoto promises to catch and kill Yhwach. 508Zanka no Tachi, Minami - Kaka Jumanokushi Daisojin.png|Yamamoto activates Zanka no Tachi, Minami: Kaka Jūmanokushi Daisōjin. 507Yamamoto's original Bankai.png|Yamamoto's Bankai 1,000 years ago. 509Yamamoto is shielded.png|Yhwach attempts to strike Yamamoto. 509Zanka no Tachi, Kita - Tenchi Kaijin.png|Zanka no Tachi, Kita: Tenchi Kaijin. 510Barracks are attacked.png|The First Division Barracks are attacked. 510Yhwach appears.png|The real Yhwach appearing behind Yamamoto. 510Yamamoto is slashed.png|Yamamoto is attacked by Yhwach. 511Yamamoto is bifurcated.png|Yamamoto dying with his feet on the ground. 511Yamamoto and Shunsui's past.png|Younger versions of Shunsui and Yamamoto. 533Yamamoto forgives.png|Yamamoto forgives Isshin for breaking the rules. Databook and Music Covers BKBYamamoto's Battle Chart.png|Yamamoto's battle data. Yamamoto Video Clips Sokotsu.gif|Yamamoto using Sōkotsu Ittokaso.gif|Yamamoto using Ittō Kasō Ikkotsu.gif|Yamamoto using Ikkotsu RyūjinJakka.gif|Ryūjin Jakka released Onibi.gif|Yamamoto using Onibi. HitotsumeNadegiri.gif|Yamamoto uses Nadegiri. Taimatsu.gif|Yamamoto uses Taimatsu EnnetsuJigoku.gif|Yamamoto uses Ennetsu Jigoku. JōkakuEnjō.gif|Yamamoto uses Jōkaku Enjō. Dankū341.gif|Yamamoto uses Dankū to protect everyone. Yamamoto Movie Images The DiamondDust Rebellion DDRYamamoto_holds.png|Yamamoto holds back the dome's expansion. Category:Images